Llévate mi Corazón
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Durante una noche de celebración en el Bosque Negro, algo le ocurre a Legolas. Tendrán que averiguar la causa antes de que sea demasiado tarde
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

"¿Es obligatorio llevar esto?" –se quejó Legolas. Seguía sin gustarle llevar la corona plateada.

"Sí –Keldarion se acercó y le dio una palmada en las manos para que dejara de tocarla-. ¡Déjala quieta y para de quejarte!" –dijo mientras volvía a colocársela bien.

Legolas suspiró, resignado.

"Me va a dar dolor de cabeza. ¡Pesa mucho!"

"Exageras. La tuya es mucho más ligera que la mía, ¿ves?" –Keldarion señaló la corona que llevaba puesta. El diseño de ambas era delicado e intrincado, formando ramas y hojas entrelazadas, pero la corona de Keldarion era un poco más compleja para indicar que era el príncipe heredero.

"Sé que lo he dicho cientos de veces, ¿pero por qué tenemos que llevar esta cosa?" –murmuró Legolas.

"Porque vamos a la ceremonia del Festival de Otoño, que es un evento muy formal y somos los príncipes. Así que quédate en silencio las próximas seis horas ¡y deja de desarreglarte la túnica, por el amor de los Valar!"

Esta era la única ocasión en la que Legolas se arrepentía de ser un príncipe. Odiaba la magnífica túnica de color verde porque le dificultaba moverse y le hacía parecer mayor, casi como su padre. Legolas prefería las túnicas más sencillas, pero su padre le amenazó con quemar sus ropas si no se vestía para la ocasión. No sabía si hablaba en serio, pero prefería no averiguarlo.

 _Así que aquí estoy, con esta odiosa túnica y la molesta corona. ¡Maldición!_

Por fin satisfecho con la apariencia de Legolas, Keldarion lo condujo hacia el patio en el que se celebraría la ceremonia.

La Fiesta de Otoño era una ceremonia milenaria que celebraban los elfos de Mirkwood. Era el día en el que los elfos de la nobleza del reino pedían energía de la Madre Tierra para mantener verde el bosque a pesar de ser otoño. Se celebraba cada mil años al principio de la estación y se llevaba a cabo desde que el Bosque Negro era conocido como el Bosque Verde. Era algo que los elfos silvanos no dejaban nunca de celebrar, ni siquiera una vez que navegaban.

Thranduil estaba en medio de una conversación con Gandalf, el mago gris, cuando sus hijos aparecieron. El rey frunció el ceño, disgustado.

"¡Llegáis tarde!"

"Lo siento, padre. Tuvimos problemas de vestuario" –dijo Keldarion, mirando a su hermano al ver que tiraba del cuello de su túnica, molesto.

Gandalf sonrió al verlos y Thranduil suspiró.

"Deja de hacer eso, Legolas."

"¡Pero me estoy asfixiando!" –se quejó.

"¡Si no dejas de hacerlo te asfixiaré yo mismo!" –amenazó Thranduil.

Legolas dejó de moverse al instante y Gandalf se rio.

"Creo que deberíamos dar comienzo a la ceremonia. El sol está a punto de ponerse."

Todos se colocaron en medio del patio y los elfos del Bosque Negro se inclinaron respetuosamente ante la familia real y el mago. Algunos elfos ya habían empezado a cantar una antigua canción del bosque, llamando al espíritu de la tierra con sus voces armoniosas.

Gandalf siguió a Thranduil y sus hijos hasta los tres elfos que esperaban cerca de la fuente. Una fuente fuera de lo común. Era un manantial que había empezado a brotar de la tierra hacía miles de años, justo antes de la Gran Guerra de la Primera Alianza. Los elfos creían que había ayudado a mantener verde el bosque a pesar de las fuerzas oscuras.

Los tres elfos que esperaban en la fuente eran nobles, aunque de no tan alto rango como Thranduil y sus hijos. Eran mucho mayores que el rey y eran miembros del consejo desde el día de su coronación. Tenían experiencia con la ceremonia.

Mientras la familia real rodeaba el manantial, los tres elfos empezaron a cantar. Gandalf también se les unió. Tras una señal, Thranduil introdujo una mano en el agua. Cuando la sacó, el agua se escurrió entre sus dedos y la brisa se llevó las gotas. Su voz se unió a las de los demás y finalmente, Keldarion y Legolas empezaron a cantar también.

La ceremonia duró una hora. Cuando terminó, ya había anochecido, la brisa soplaba suavemente y las estrellas habían aparecido en el cielo.

Tras acabar, todos se desplazaron hasta las mesas en las que habían preparado un banquete. Los elfos se arremolinaban alrededor de filas y filas de mesas llenas de platos deliciosos. Hablaban y reían mientras disfrutaban del festín. Gracias a la ceremonia, todos los elfos del Bosque Negro se habían reunido en el mismo lugar por primera vez en mil años, por lo que era una noche para celebrarlo.

Un grupo de músicos cantaba en una esquina como entretenimiento. Cuando se tomó un descanso para beber algo, Keldarion le pidió a Legolas de repente que cantara algo. A los otros elfos les encantó la idea, pues sabían que el príncipe más joven tenía una de las voces más bellas del reino.

Legolas intentó negarse, avergonzado por tener que cantar delante de tanta gente, pero se sonrojó cuando insistieron aún más. Algunos elfos ya tiraban de él para que se pusiera en pie. Thranduil y Gandalf los observaban, divertidos, mientras que Keldarion se reía a carcajadas.

Los elfos aplaudieron cuando Legolas se colocó en el centro de la multitud. El príncipe estuvo a punto de volver corriendo a su asiento, pero uno de los elfos lo evitó.

"¡Oh, no, su alteza! No tiene por qué avergonzarse. Por favor, bendíganos con su maravillosa voz."

Suspirando y tirando del cuello de su camisa con nerviosismo, Legolas miró a la multitud.

 _¡Te mataré por esto, Kel!_ Pensaba mientras miraba a su hermano que no podía parar de reírse. Y entonces todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que empezara.

La primera nota que cantó fue tan baja que los elfos tuvieron que forzar sus oídos para escucharla, pero luego su voz sonó con más fuerza mientras seguía cantando la antigua balada de la Gran Guerra. La canción hablaba del valor y la gloria, de desesperación y la tragedia, de la esperanza y la destrucción, del dolor y la gloria. Era una canción poderosa que Legolas interpretó con dramatismo, pero sin perder la dulzura, creando un contraste sobrecogedor.

Casi todos tenían los ojos empañados, incluso el rey. Muchos de ellos recordaban la batalla que ocurrió miles de años antes del nacimiento de Legolas. Thranduil, que también participó en ella, todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer el momento en el que su padre Oropher caía por la espada del enemigo. No habría muerto tan fácilmente de no ser por la traición de Tamascus, el tío abuelo de Thranduil, el cual informó a las fuerzas oscuras sobre la estrategia de Oropher. Oropher y sus hijos sufrieron una emboscada junto con su ejército mucho antes de llegar a su destino.

Fue una gran tragedia y Thranduil tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir, pero perdió a su padre y todos sus hermanos ese día. Oír a su hijo cantar esa canción le recordaba que esas mismas fuerzas oscuras volvían a renacer en su reino. Los días de los elfos estaban a punto de acabar.

Pero aun así seguía creyendo que el bien volvería a derrotar al mal. La nueva generación de elfos se aseguraría de ello. Legolas era un buen ejemplo de ello: con tanta resistencia para alguien tan joven y con tanta pasión para alguien tan gentil.

Y Keldarion, su heredero. El príncipe heredero de Mirkwood. Siempre protegiendo a su hermano más joven. El príncipe mayor estaba listo para ser rey. Era inteligente, uno de los mejores guerreros, y lo más importante, tenía un corazón fuerte.

Thranduil no se iría preocupado si tuviera que navegar en ese momento. El reino quedaría en las buenas manos de sus hijos hasta que ellos mismos partieran a las Tierras Imperecederas.

El rey tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Legolas había parado de cantar. La multitud seguía en silencio, escuchando desvanecerse el último eco de su voz. Después, uno a uno, se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron como nunca.

"¡Excelente, mi príncipe! ¡Excelente!"

"¡Otras! ¡Otra!"

"¡Increíble, príncipe Legolas!"

Legolas se sonrojó ante tal ovación y volvió a su silla con timidez. Keldarion, cuyo asiento estaba al lado del suyo, le sonrió.

"Eso fue… mmm… conmovedor, mi querido hermano. ¿Cantas otra?"

"¡Sigue soñando!" –gruñó Legolas mientras lo empujaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su padre lo miraba.

"Fue increíble, hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti" –dijo Thranduil.

Legolas se sonrojó todavía más.

"Lo único que hice fue cantar."

"¿Cantar? ¡Por cómo cantaste pude imaginarte blandiendo una espada y luchando contra el enemigo! Fue poderoso, Legolas" –comentó también Gandalf.

Legolas tenía ya la cara casi morada de la vergüenza. Keldarion se rio.

"¡Creo que será mejor parar antes de que le explote la cara! ¡Parece un tomate maduro!"

Thranduil y Gandalf también se rieron. Legolas hizo una mueca antes de que sus ojos brillaran peligrosamente. Se puso en pie de repente y anunció:

"¡Mi hermano, el príncipe Keldarion, está encantado de cantarnos 'La Doncella'!

Keldarion palideció y dejó de reírse de golpe.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"La Doncella" –respondió Legolas, como si Keldarion no lo hubiera oído, con cara de inocente.

Los invitados ya gritaban para que Keldarion se acercara. Tal como le había ocurrido a Legolas, varios elfos tiraron de él para ponerlo en pie.

"¡Maldito enano…!" –Keldarion hizo el amago de sujetarse de él, pero Legolas lo esquivó.

"Eso fue horrible, Legolas" –dijo Thranduil, divertido.

Legolas solo se rio y aplaudió, complacido, mientras llevaban a Keldarion al centro. El príncipe heredero se encogió de hombros.

"Como mi querido hermano ha dicho, cantaré 'La Doncella'" –dijo, guiñándoles el ojo a las doncellas que estaban por allí. Con su voz aterciopelada, empezó a cantar.

…

 _La doncella, es tan hermosa,_

 _Ha bebido mucho vino,_

 _Sueña con volar por el cielo._

 _Pero viene un príncipe atrevido,_

 _Y le pellizca su bonita piel,_

 _¡Ella se despierta y le golpea en el ojo!_

 _La doncella, es tan hermosa,_

 _Tan bonita, tan amable,_

 _Todos la quieren._

 _Pero el príncipe no,_

 _Piensa que es tonta como el tronco de un árbol,_

 _¡Así que ella coge un garrote y le golpea el dedo del pie!_

 _…_

La multitud se reía a carcajadas mientras Keldarion cantaba. Era una canción muy graciosa y Keldarion había improvisado algunos versos. Originalmente la canción hablaba de un príncipe que se enamoraba ciegamente de una doncella, pero el príncipe la había transformado en algo hilarante, para deleite de los elfos.

Y así, la alegre celebración continuó durante la noche.

xxxxxxxxxx

Era medianoche. La luna llena estaba rodeada de estrellas y los invitados habían empezado a irse. Antes de marcharse, los elfos del Bosque Negro le deseaban buenas noches a la familia real y les daban las gracias por el banquete.

Legolas y Keldarion se reían en una esquina con otros elfos jóvenes. Estaban hablando de la famosa versión de La Doncella hecha por Keldarion.

Pero de repente, Legolas dejó de reírse. Se llevó una mano al cuello, gritó de dolor y entonces se desplomó hacia atrás.

"¡Legolas!"

Keldarion se había sobresaltado, pero se las arregló para sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Con el cuerpo sin vida de Legolas en brazos, el príncipe lo llamó desesperado.

"¿Legolas? ¡Vamos, despierta! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Legolas!"


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

"¿Qué pasó?" –Thranduil se acercó apresuradamente y se arrodilló al lado de sus hijos. Gandalf iba justo tras él.

"No lo sé, padre. Estábamos hablando cuando de repente gritó y… se desmayó" –respondió Keldarion.

Los elfos que quedaban se acercaban a ellos, preocupados. Todos estaban aturdidos por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Gandalf miró a la multitud y sugirió:

"Deberíamos llevarlo adentro. Necesita un lugar más cómodo."

Se llevaron a Legolas rápidamente a su habitación y lo pusieron con cuidado sobre la cama.

"Tiene que ser esta cosa –dijo Keldarion, quitándole la corona-. Decía que le daba dolor de cabeza."

"Creo que no es eso, Keldarion –dijo Gandalf mientras miraba el rostro angelical de Legolas. El príncipe tenía los ojos cerrados y sus oscuras pestañas contrastaban con la palidez de su piel-. Es algo más complejo."

"A lo mejor la piedra manyan puede curarlo" –dijo Thranduil.

Keldarion ya estaba abriendo la túnica de su hermano. Entonces abrió los botones superiores y sacó la cadena plateada que sujetaba la mágica piedra sanadora. Para su asombro, en vez de encontrarse el característico brillo azulado, vieron que la piedra se había vuelto roja.

Al principio todos se quedaron en silencio, horrorizados. Y entonces Thranduil habló, incrédulo.

"¿Cómo ha pasado esto?"

"Esto es muy extraño –dijo Keldarion, tocando la piedra-. Antes no era roja. ¡La vi cuando Legolas se estaba vistiendo!"

Gandalf intentó tocarla, pero cuando lo hizo alejó la mano de golpe. Thranduil y Keldarion lo miraban, atónitos.

"¿Qué ocurre, Gandalf?"

El mago miraba la piedra, pensativo.

"¿No lo sientes, Kel?"

"¿Sentir qué?"

"¿No sientes el calor al tocar la piedra?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Thranduil, tocando la piedra también. De repente gritó y alejó la mano-. ¡Está ardiendo!"

Keldarion frunció el ceño. La piedra estaba sobre la palma de su mano y no le hacía ningún daño.

"No siento nada."

"Creo que es porque tienes algo de sangre manyan debido a tu madre –dijo Gandalf. Y entonces abrió los ojos como platos-. Quítale la piedra a tu hermano, Kel. ¡Ahora!"

Keldarion le hizo caso al instante. Le levantó la cabeza con cuidado y le quitó la cadena. Gandalf ya había llenado un vaso de agua y le dijo que pusiera la piedra dentro. Desde que tocó el agua, el líquido se volvió rojo como la sangre, no azul como debía.

"¡Valar! ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando?" –exclamó Thranduil.

Gandalf miraba de Legolas al vaso.

"Dame un minuto. Necesito pensar."

El mago salió al balcón y dejó el vaso sobre la barandilla de mármol. La brisa de la noche le sacudió el cabello y la túnica, pero eso no impidió que se concentrara mientras observaba el vaso.

Legolas empezaba a retorcerse y gemir en la cama, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Cuando Keldarion le tocó la frente la encontró perfectamente normal, sin fiebre.

"¿Legolas? ¿Puedes oírme?"

El príncipe más joven giró la cabeza hacia la voz de su hermano.

"¿Qué…? –susurró, con la garganta seca-. ¿Qué pasó?"

Keldarion suspiró, aliviado.

"Te desmayaste."

Legolas frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

"Yo nunca me desmayo."

Thranduil se rio suavemente.

"Bueno, Legolas… lo hiciste."

"¡Eso es absurdo! –exclamó Legolas, avergonzado, intentando sentarse-. ¿Por qué iba yo a…?"

De repente se llevó una mano a la parte posterior del cuello y siseó de dolor. Thranduil y Keldarion se asustaron.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele?"

Legolas cerró los ojos un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos vieron en ellos la agonía por la que estaba pasando.

"Mi cuello. Hay algo mal… duele tanto…" –su voz temblaba ligeramente.

Manteniendo a su hermano erguido, Keldarion le apartó las trenzas doradas y expuso su cuello esbelto. Keldarion y el rey se quedaron sin aliento, horrorizados, al ver la piel roja y morada.

Era el punto exacto en el que la piedra manyan estaba hacía muchos años, antes de que se la sacaran. Cuando la piedra estaba en él, Legolas tenía la habilidad de sanar enfermedades y heridas solo con el toque de sus manos.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué veis? ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es lo que pasa?" –preguntó Legolas.

"Ha comenzado –dijo Gandalf de repente. Entró y puso el vaso de agua en la mesa de noche. El mago miró al príncipe enfermo-. Todo encaja. La terrible herida en tu cuello, la piedra roja. Estás cada vez más débil, ¿verdad?"

Legolas asintió lentamente mientras observaba la piedra manyan que seguía dentro del vaso.

"Siento mis piernas y brazos extraños. Me siento débil y el cuello me está matando. ¿Qué le ha pasado a la piedra, Gandalf? ¿Qué ocurre?"

El mago suspiró suavemente y se tomó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

"El poder de la piedra se acaba" –dijo finalmente.

Los tres elfos parpadearon, sin comprender sus palabras del todo.

"¿Y eso por qué?" –preguntó Thranduil.

"Todos sabemos que le sacaron la piedra del cuello a Legolas la medianoche de hace cien años –continuó Gandalf-. Antes de eso se alimentaba de la energía de Legolas y a cambio le daba su poder. Pero desde que la sacaron, la piedra usa solamente su reserva de energía, la cual nunca se repone. Y ahora, después de cien años, esa reserva llega a su fin. La piedra ya no es capaz de curar, pues su poder se ha desvanecido. Desesperada por reponer su energía, se alimenta de la fuente más cercana. Y ese eres tú, Legolas, porque solo te reconoce a ti. Desafortunadamente, está tomando tu energía vital, lo que te hace cada vez más débil."

"¡No podemos dejar que continúe!" –exclamó Keldarion.

"No, no podemos, o Legolas morirá. La piedra debe ser destruida" –concluyó Gandalf. Entonces miró a Legolas, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del rey.

En su rostro se reflejaba una mezcla de emociones. Incredulidad, dolor y tristeza. Silenciosas lágrimas le mojaban las mejillas.

"Entonces ya no soy más un manyan –dijo en voz baja-. Ya no podré curar más. Nunca."

Thranduil le acarició el cabello dorado.

"Legolas, por favor, no te entristezcas por eso. Lo más importante ahora mismo es mantenerte con vida."

"Pero la piedra es una parte de mí… desde que nací. ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ella?"

"Ya no cura, hijo. Solo te produce daño. Puede matarte."

"De todas formas, una parte de mi alma ya está muerta…" –susurró Legolas, cerrando los ojos. Pocos después volvía a dormir, exhausto. Los otros se miraron con tristeza, sin saber qué decir.

Thranduil sufría al ver a su hijo así. _¿Por qué Legolas tiene que seguir sufriendo así? ¿No es suficiente con todas las cosas horribles que ha soportado todos estos años? ¿Cuántas veces más tiene que sufrir?_

Con los ojos empañados, Keldarion preguntó:

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Gandalf? ¿Cómo destruimos la piedra?"

"No es una piedra ordinaria, así que no se romperá ni con el martillo más pesado ni con la espada más afilada. Surgió del agua, así que a ella debe volver" –contestó Gandalf.

"¿Qué sugieres, amigo?" –preguntó Thranduil mientras cubría a su hijo con una manta hasta la barbilla.

"Debemos lanzarla al mar."


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Keldarion intentó que el águila mensajera cogiera la cadena de plata, pero el animal se alejaba de ella, graznando de terror y dolor. Y lo mismo pasaba con las demás águilas y los halcones. Por alguna razón tenían mucho miedo de la piedra manyan.

El príncipe heredero se giró hacia Gandalf y su padre, decepcionado.

"Se niegan a llevarla."

Gandalf asintió.

"Pensé que ocurriría eso. Si nosotros sentimos el calor, las águilas también."

Acababa de amanecer y el estado de Legolas había empeorado durante la noche. Estaba inmóvil en la cama, en un coma profundo. Cuanto más tiempo tuviera la piedra cerca, más energía perdería, así que Thranduil sugirió usar un águila mensajera para lanzarla al mar.

Pero desafortunadamente, las águilas no cooperaban al sufrir el poderoso efecto que tenía la piedra sobre otros seres vivos. Solo Keldarion era inmune a ella, lo cual era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que compartía la sangre de su madre. Keldarion miró al rey y al mago.

"Solo nos queda una opción –dijo-. Yo llevaré la piedra al mar."

Thranduil se inquietó. No quería que su otro hijo se alejara en un momento como ese.

"No tienes que ir, Kel. Le ordenaré a los guerreros que salgan esta tarde."

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza.

"No, padre. Ni siquiera Gandalf soporta estar cerca de la piedra más de un minuto. ¿Cómo van a hacerlo los guerreros? La piedra no me hace daño, así que debería ir."

Thranduil miró a Gandalf con tristeza y luego suspiró.

"Está bien, pero llevarás un escuadrón de guerreros contigo. No quiero que nada complique el viaje. Y quiero que vuelvas a casa sano y salvo."

"Volveré. Lo prometo."

Cuando prepararon lo que les hacía falta para el viaje de tres semanas, el príncipe Keldarion y treinta guerreros del Bosque Negro cabalgaron hasta el río Anduin. Desde allí, se subieron en varias embarcaciones y partieron río abajo hacia el mar. Tendrían que parar varias veces a lo largo del camino para descansar.

Antes de irse, Keldarion fue a ver a su hermano. Legolas seguía en el olvido. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad y su piel estaba más pálida que la última vez que lo había visto. Tras sentarse en el borde de la cama, Keldarion le besó una mano inanimada.

"Permanece con vida, hermano. Solo aguanta un poco más. La piedra no volverá a molestarte."

Legolas no lo escuchaba. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo Keldarion le besaba la fría frente.

Keldarion se detuvo un momento en la puerta y volvió a mirar a su hermano, intranquilo al pensar que podría ser la última vez que lo viera con vida. Tras respirar hondo, el príncipe mayor empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir alejándose.

 _¡Legolas no mejorará si me quedo aquí!_ , se dijo.

 _¡Ay, Elbereth! Que siga con vida cuando vuelva._

xxxxxxx

Los días pasaban muy lentamente y en el Bosque Negro se palpaba la preocupación. Su amado príncipe se moría y no mostraba signos de mejoría. Thranduil estaba loco de preocupación. Casi nunca se alejaba de Legolas, temeroso de que su hijo muriera mientras no estaba, y Gandalf se quedó para hacerle compañía.

Después de todo, no había nada más que pudiera hacer… excepto unirse a Thranduil con sus súplicas desesperadas.

xxxxxxxxx

Tras una semana navegando, la pequeña flota de Keldarion llegó finalmente al mar y se alejaron unas cien leguas de la costa. Echaron el ancla y los guerreros esperaron a que su príncipe lanzara la piedra manyan al mar.

Keldarion miró la piedra que sostenía en la mano, todavía de color rojo pero con un brillo cada vez más débil.

"Adiós, querida piedra. Te doy las gracias por los poderes de curación que le has dado a Legolas, pero no podemos quedarnos contigo o lo matarás."

El príncipe enrolló la cadena plateada de la piedra en una flecha y la colocó en el arco. Apuntó al cielo, esperó un momento en la misma posición y luego la soltó.

Mientras todos observaban cómo la flecha se elevaba, Keldarion susurró:

"Del agua vienes, y al agua volverás."

Y entonces la flecha, con la piedra manyan, desapareció de la vista.

xxxxxxxxxx

"¿Padre?"

Thranduil se despertó de golpe cuando escuchó la voz suave. Se enderezó en el gran sillón y miró a Legolas. ¡Su hijo había despertado!

"¡Legolas! ¡Estás despierto! ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Legolas sonrió débilmente.

"No muy bien… pero sobreviviré."

Abrumado de alivio y felicidad, Thranduil lo abrazó.

"¡Gracias a los Valar! ¡No te imaginas lo preocupado que estaba!"

Separándose de él, Legolas preguntó:

"¿Cuánto tiempo… he estado así?"

"Una semana, hijo."

"¿Una semana? –exclamó Legolas, atónito-. Es una broma, ¿no?"

Apartándole el pelo del rostro, Thranduil dijo:

"Pensábamos que te perdíamos. No respondías. Ni siquiera te movías. ¡Verte tan quieto me aterrorizaba!"

El rey se inclinó y lo besó varias veces en la frente antes de volver a abrazarlo. El príncipe se rio débilmente.

"Padre, no tan fuerte. Necesito respirar…"

El rey lo soltó pero le apretó las manos.

"No sé qué voy a hacer contigo. ¡Siempre te metes en problemas!"

"Hey, no es mi culpa esta vez. Fue por la piedra –protestó Legolas. Miró a su alrededor y no vio señales de su hermano-. ¿Dónde está Kel?"

Thranduil se puso serio.

"Tu hermano fue al mar… para tirar la piedra. Era la única forma de destruirla."

Legolas no fue muy feliz de escuchar eso.

"¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no pudo ir otro? ¿Por qué no usar las águilas?"

El rey le contó sobre el intento fallido de usar las águilas mensajeras y cómo Keldarion era el único al que no afectaba la piedra.

"No teníamos elección. Te desvanecías muy deprisa, pero no te preocupes por él. Prometió volver a salvo y no te olvides de que tu hermano es un gran guerrero. Puede cuidarse muy bien."

"¿Pero al mar, padre? Eso está demasiado lejos… y todo por mí" –Legolas miró hacia otro lado para que no viera que se sentía culpable.

"Lo hace porque quiere, Legolas, porque se preocupa por ti y te quiere. No te sientas mal por eso –le dijo Thranduil-. Venga, no te preocupes. Antes de irse anoche, Gandalf me dijo que necesitabas recuperar fuerzas rápidamente, así que tienes que comer y beber algunas infusiones."

"¿Infusiones? ¿Tengo que bebérmelas?"

"Sí. No has comido nada desde hace una semana, pero nos las arreglamos para darte algo de té. Debes estar famélico."

"Ya no –Legolas arrugó la nariz cuando su padre le acercó una taza con un líquido oscuro a los labios-. ¡Yrk! ¡Huele demasiado fuerte!"

"Deja de quejarte y bébetelo o tendré que dártelo a la fuerza" –lo chantajeó Thranduil.

Legolas lo hizo a regañadientes. Cuando acabó, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró.

"Eres malvado."

Y al instante se quedó dormido. Thranduil se rio.

"Parece que la comida tendrá que esperar."

Se puso en pie y salió al balcón. Respiró el aire fresco de la tarde y luego miró en dirección al mar.

 _Uno de mis hijos ha vuelto, ahora espero que el otro vuelva a casa…_

 **¿Hay alguien leyendo esto? :( Comenten algo pleaseee**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Legolas se deslizó de espaldas por el agua, con calma. La tarde otoñal no era tan fría como para no permitir nadar en la charca que había detrás del palacio real. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el Festival de Otoño y había mejorado bastante. Había recuperado su fuerza y su cuello había sanado, pero Legolas estaba aburrido.

Tampoco había visto a Hawkeye durante muchos meses y los gemelos de Rivendel no visitaban el Bosque Negro desde hacía mucho. Desde que Aragorn había alcanzado la mayoría de edad (el humano ya tenía treinta y cinco años), él y sus hermanos gemelos, Elladan y Elrohir, habían ido a recorrer la Tierra Media con los Dunedains. Aragorn, o Estel para los más allegados, se estaba convirtiendo en un gran hombre, aunque por ahora solo era un rey exiliado de un reino perdido. Los amigos cada vez se veían menos, pero su amistad era más fuerte que nunca.

De repente sintió una presencia familiar. Se dio la vuelta… y casi saltó de alegría.

"¡Kel!"

Nadó rápidamente hasta la orilla y salió del agua. Keldarion lo observaba con los brazos cruzados… y entonces puso una expresión horrorizada.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Estás empapado! ¡Ay! ¡Aléjate de mí!"

Pero a Legolas no le importó. Corrió hacia él y se estrelló contra su hermano, aplastándolo con su abrazo.

"¡Oh, Kel! ¡Estás en casa! ¿Acabas de llegar? ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!"

Sonriendo, resignado, Keldarion lo abrazó también.

"Yo también te eché de menos. Me alegro de verte vivo y bien, querido hermano –pero luego lo apartó de él-. ¡Y ahora aléjate! ¡Mira cómo me dejaste la camisa! ¡Estoy empapado!"

Legolas sonrió con malicia.

"¿En serio?" –sin previo aviso, sujetó a su hermano del brazo y tiró de él… lanzándolo al agua. Salpicando, Keldarion gritó, indignado, mientras Legolas se reía como loco.

"¡Tonto! ¡Ya está! ¡Lo has conseguido!" –Keldarion tiró de Legolas y también lo lanzó al agua.

Durante un rato sus risas resonaban por el bosque. El sol brillaba sobre ellos y el viento y los árboles cantaban, contentos por su reunión. Tras una larga lucha acuática, los hermanos salieron del agua y se tendieron de espaldas en el suelo, jadeando.

"Me las arreglé para no mojarme durante el viaje al mar, y ahora me he mojado en… ¿cuánto?... ¿cinco segundos contigo? ¡Increíble! –murmuró Keldarion, para luego taladrar a Legolas con la mirada cuando lo oyó reírse-. ¿Te hace gracia? ¡Pues no bajes la guardia o podrías acabar calvo!"

"¡¿Qué?! –Legolas se sentó de golpe-. ¡No te atrevas a tocar mi pelo!"

Y entonces se puso en pie al instante, cogió su túnica y echó a correr hacia el palacio sin dejar de reírse. Pero si el príncipe se hubiera dado la vuelta, habría visto la extraña expresión que cruzó el rostro de su hermano, a la vez que se llevaba una mano al pecho.

Keldarion sintió como si tiraran de su corazón en todas direcciones y se asustó. Le había pasado lo mismo a casi todos los guerreros que volvieron con él. _Y ahora me está pasando a mí también…_

"¡Kel! ¿Sigues ahí abajo?" –lo llamó Legolas a cien pies de distancia.

Intentando ignorar la extraña sensación, Keldarion se puso en pie y respondió.

"¡Ya voy! ¡Corre y escóndete! ¡Iré a buscar algo con lo que afeitarte esa cabezota tuya!"

El príncipe heredero siguió a su hermano más despacio. La extraña sensación se había ido pero su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

xxxxxxxx

Esa noche dieron un banquete en el gran salón. No era tan impresionante como el del Festival de Otoño, pero seguía siendo suntuoso. Todos estaban felices de que Keldarion y su tropa volvieran a salvo y de que Legolas se hubiera recuperado.

Plato tras plato salía de la cocina, el vino no se acababa y las conversaciones eran alegres. Varios elfos que habían acompañado a Keldarion les contaban la experiencia a sus amigos. Legolas, que nunca había visto el mar, no dejaba de hacer preguntas. Sentado junto a su hermano, estaba ávido de conocimientos.

"¿Es muy grande el mar?"

Keldarion asintió tras tomar un sorbo de vino.

"No se veía el final."

"¿Visteis alguna sirena?"

Keldarion se rio.

"¡No tuvimos tanta suerte! Pero vimos algunos delfines jugando cerca de nuestros barcos."

"¿Se podían ver las Tierras Imperecederas?"

La inesperada e inocente pregunta sobresaltó a Keldarion. Se puso rígido y lo miró.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Planeas irte antes que todos nosotros?" –respondió, con una expresión de rabia.

La sonrisa de Legolas se desvaneció.

"Solo era una pregunta, Kel. No quería decir nada con ello."

Thranduil observaba a los hermanos en silencio e inmediatamente notó la extraña reacción de Keldarion. El príncipe suspiró.

"Perdóname, Legolas. No quería reaccionar así. Es solo que… después de casi perderte… no soporto pensar en que quizás nos dejes."

Legolas sonrió con tristeza.

"Lo comprendo, Kel. ¿Pero estás seguro de que estás bien? Pareces muy cansado."

Keldarion asintió débilmente.

"Creo que finalmente siento el cansancio del viaje –girándose hacia el rey, dijo-: Padre, ¿puedo excusarme? Me gustaría retirarme ya."

"Claro que puedes, Kel" –Thranduil le dio su consentimiento y no apartó los ojos de su hijo mayor hasta que desapareció de la vista.

Cuando dejó de verlo, Legolas se giró hacia él.

"¿Estará bien, padre?"

"Creo que es lo que ha dicho. Solo está cansado. Dejémoslo descansar. Debería sentirse mejor por la mañana."

xxxxxxxxx

Tan pronto como entró en su habitación, Keldarion cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra ella y se deslizó hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. Acercó las rodillas al pecho y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no dejo de sentirme así?_

Volvía a dolerle el corazón y el extraño sonido que llevaba una semana oyendo volvía a hacerse insoportable. Se sentía frío… tan frío. Las manos y el cuerpo le temblaban. _¡Vete! ¡Por favor, vete! ¡No quiero escucharte más!_

Poco después, el príncipe heredero estalló en sollozos… solo en su habitación vacía.

xxxxxxxxx

Legolas se despertó de golpe, se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. No había peligro ni ningún intruso en su habitación, pero algo lo había despertado. Escuchó con atención, pero solo oía la suave brisa nocturna y el ocasional sonido de los grillos.

Apartó la sábana, se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta. Miró hacia afuera pero tampoco había nadie en el pasillo. Salió y empezó a investigar, yendo primero a la habitación del rey. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y vio que su padre estaba profundamente dormido. El rey no se percató de su presencia. Seguro que bebió demasiado vino.

Legolas cerró la puerta y luego fue hacia la habitación de su hermano. Y entonces se detuvo en la puerta. _¡Algo extraño se oye ahí dentro!_ Sin molestarse en tocar, Legolas abrió la puerta y entró, preocupado por la seguridad de su hermano. Pero cuando vio a Keldarion, se quedó en estado de shock.

"¿Kel?"

El príncipe mayor miró hacia arriba, con la cara empapada de lágrimas. Keldarion estaba sentado en la cama, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos para intentar dejar de oír algo que solo él escuchaba. Legolas se acercó.

"¿Kel? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo?"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –preguntó Keldarion con la voz tomada.

"Algo… algo me despertó. Creo que de alguna forma sentí tu malestar –Legolas hizo el amago de tocarle el brazo-. Kel, ¿por qué estás así?"

"¡No me toques! –exclamó Keldarion, saltando de la cama y alejándose de él. Estaba avergonzado de que Legolas lo viera en un momento de debilidad-. ¡Déjame solo!"

"¡Pero… es obvio que necesitas ayuda! Por favor, Kel, dime qué hacer para disminuir tu sufrimiento."

"Solo vete, Legolas. Estaré bien. Por favor, vete. No quiero que me veas así."

"¡No me iré hasta que me digas lo que pasa!" –exclamó Legolas, acercándose a su hermano.

"¡¿Que no te irás?! –la cara de Keldarion se contrajo de furia-. ¡Yo haré que te vayas!"

Inesperadamente, Keldarion le dio un puñetazo. Legolas aterrizó en el suelo de espaldas, atónito. El príncipe más joven miró a su hermano con los ojos como platos.

"¿Kel…?"

Pero Keldarion no había terminado. Lo sujetó con rudeza por el brazo y lo puso en pie. Luego lo lanzó al pasillo y gritó:

"¡Vete y no vuelvas!"

Legolas observó en estado de shock cómo la puerta se cerraba. Se quedó allí tendido en el suelo, mirando la puerta cerrada. _¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué actúa tan extraño?_ Se tocó el labio roto, confuso, y luego se puso en pie dolorosamente. Tras mirar la puerta por última vez… se alejó lentamente hacia su habitación.

 **¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el último capítulo. La verdad es que estaba bastante desanimada por la poca respuesta que tienen estas historias :( pero me ha alegrado mucho comprobar que sigue habiendo gente más allá de la pantalla XD ¡Besitoos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Una hora después, Legolas se despertó de golpe cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el labio partido con cuidado. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con que su hermano lo miraba, arrepentido. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Keldarion no se lo permitió.

"Lo siento, Legolas. Siento mucho haberte golpeado."

El príncipe más joven no se movió mientras su hermano le atendía la herida con un paño húmedo.

"¿Qué está pasando, Kel? ¿Qué hizo que reaccionaras así?"

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

"No lo sé, hermano. Es algo que no puedo explicar. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, pues nunca lo he sentido antes. Siento como si algo manejara mis emociones y me hiciera perder el control fácilmente. Nunca te haría daño intencionadamente. Por favor, créeme…" –Keldarion empezó a llorar.

Legolas se sentó y le apretó el hombro.

"Lo sé, Kel. Nunca dejaré de creerte. Me has salvado la vida un millón de veces, ¿recuerdas? Pero, por favor, dime cómo ayudarte."

Secándose las lágrimas, Keldarion suspiró.

"Ya me gustaría saber a mí…"

"¿Pasó algo durante el viaje?"

"Nada que yo recuerde –respondió Keldarion. Entonces miró el labio de Legolas con tristeza-. ¡Valar! ¡Padre va a matarme por arruinar tu bonita cara!"

Legolas se rio en voz baja.

"¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Le diré que me caí!"

"Seguro que no se lo cree."

"Entonces me inventaré otra cosa, ¿está bien? ¡Aunque creo que se creerá cualquier cosa, teniendo en cuenta lo propenso que soy a los problemas! Ahora deja de preocuparte y déjame dormir."

Keldarion se rio.

"Está bien, pero me quedaré a vigilarte. Mi habitación se siente vacía."

"¿Vigilarme? ¡Ya no soy un niño, Kel! ¡Sheesh!"

Con una sonrisa juguetona, Legolas volvió a dormirse. Keldarion no podía dejar de mirarlo. _Míralo. Cómo confía en mí. Podría haberlo matado cuando perdí el control. Hoy lo golpeé por primera vez. ¿Qué haré si no dejo de sentirme así?_

xxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, el labio de Legolas se había curado gracias a la curación acelerada de los elfos y a los cuidados de Keldarion. Thranduil nunca averiguaría lo que pasó la noche anterior. Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad y Keldarion no había vuelto a sentirse afectado. Ayudaba a su padre con los deberes del reino, sin faltar al concilio semanal, visitaba a su pueblo y escuchaba sus quejas. Las actividades normales del príncipe heredero.

Hasta que un día estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, practicando con la espada con su hermano y otros guerreros del Bosque Negro. Observaba cómo Legolas entrenaba con Linden, el comandante de la guardia real. El príncipe más joven se movía muy rápido, con los pies ligeros, pero Linden era un experimentado guerrero y no era fácil de vencer. Daba todo lo que tenía para bloquear los ataques del príncipe.

Keldarion sonrió, orgulloso, cuando vio cómo Legolas traspasaba la defensa de Linden. El comandante perdió su espada y cayó al suelo, con la punta de la espada de Legolas muy cerca de su cara. Suspiró, resignado.

"¡Ay, Elbereth! ¡Estoy demasiado viejo para esto, mi príncipe!"

Legolas se rio y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"¿Viejo? ¡Pero si te mueves como un potro!"

Linden se rio también.

"¡Ya quisiera!"

Keldarion puso una mano sobre el hombro de Legolas.

"Ahora que le has ganado a este viejo… -Linden se rio aún más fuerte al oír eso. Keldarion sonrió-. ¿…Qué te parece una ronda conmigo?"

Legolas hizo una mueca.

"¿Podemos apostar algo esta vez? ¿Qué tal esos dos cuchillos gemelos que te dio Haldir el verano pasado?"

Keldarion se mostraba reticente.

"¡Pero me gané esas cuchillas! ¡Haldir perdió la apuesta!"

"¡Entonces esfuérzate más en no perder frente a mí, hermano mayor!"

Keldarion no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¡Está bien! ¡Trato hecho!" –los hermanos se estrecharon las manos.

Los demás guerreros hicieron espacio para los dos príncipes, gritando palabras de ánimo. Legolas se movió primero, cargando hacia él con la espada alzada. Keldarion se giró y esquivó el golpe para luego atacar también. Y la batalla continuaba, un gran espectáculo para todo el que miraba. Los dos eran muy buenos, pero Keldarion tenía más experiencia y había sido el maestro de Legolas. Conocía todos los trucos, fortalezas y debilidades de su hermano.

Pero entonces, de repente, los movimientos de Keldarion se volvieron más rápidos y violentos. Legolas se sobresaltó por el ataque brutal y lleno de furia. ¡Su hermano parecía estar poseído!

"¿Kel…? –Legolas intentó llamarlo, intentando defenderse-. ¡Frena un poco!"

"¡Cállate y defiéndete!" –gritó Keldarion, enfadado.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Basta de charla! – _Golpe, golpe-._ ¡Mueve los pies!"

"¡Ya lo hago!"

"¡Más rápido!" –¡ _Golpe! ¡Golpe!_

"¡Kel, para!"

"¡Más rápido, enano!"

"¡Kel!"

Legolas tropezó y cayó al suelo, con la espada de Keldarion apuntándole al cuello. Ambos hermanos se miraron durante un momento, olvidándose de los guerreros atónitos que los observaban. Los dos jadeaban. Legolas tenía los ojos como platos, mientras que los de Keldarion estaban entrecerrados formando dos rendijas.

Entonces Keldarion recuperó la cordura, se enderezó, miró a su alrededor y soltó la espada. Miró a su hermano y después a sus propias manos con incredulidad. Y luego, sin decir nada, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro se dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas lo encontró en el jardín poco después, llorando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Keldarion miró hacia arriba, pero no se sorprendió de que Legolas lo hubiera encontrado.

"Vete, Legolas."

"No puedo –Legolas se sentó en el banco, al lado de su hermano-. ¿Qué está pasando, Kel? Dímelo, por favor."

"¡Estuve a punto de matarte! ¡Eso es lo que pasó! ¿No lo ves? ¡Ya no puedo controlarlo!"

"¿Controlar qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Ese sonido en mi cabeza! ¡La voz que me llama! Me sigue llamando, llevándose mi corazón… y mi alma…"

Legolas permaneció un minuto en silencio, sin idea de cómo tranquilizar a su hermano.

"Kel, vamos a hablar con padre. Puede que él sepa qué hacer."

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie de golpe.

"No. Él no puede hacer nada."

"¿Y cómo sabes…?"

"¡Porque sí, maldición! ¡Nadie puede ayudarme! –gritó Keldarion-. Quiero que te alejes de mí, Legolas. No quiero hacerte daño."

"¡No voy a alejarme de ti y no voy a dejar que te enfrentes a esto solo!"

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan cabezota?"

"¡Porque me preocupo por ti, Kel! ¡Eres mi hermano!"

"¿Hermano? ¿Cómo puedes llamarte hermano mío después de que por tu culpa perdiera a mi madre? ¡Todavía tendría su amor si no la hubieras matado!"

Y entonces todo se quedó en silencio. Keldarion no sabía de dónde venían esas palabras. Solo habían salido de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Legolas se estremeció como si Keldarion hubiera vuelto a golpearlo al oír las dolorosas palabras. Durante un momento estaba tan asombrado que se quedó mirando a su hermano con la boca abierta. Entonces, sin una palabra, Legolas se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, desapareciendo de la vista de un angustiado Keldarion.

 _Oh, Legolas… perdóname… perdóname…_


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

 _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Kel actúa así? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿La maté? ¿Maté a madre? ¿Por qué me dijo eso? ¿Por qué…?_ Legolas corría sin ver a dónde iba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

El príncipe fue al primer sitio que se le ocurrió, a las caballerizas. De repente necesitaba salir a pasear con su caballo. Abrió la puerta del primer compartimento apresuradamente, pero mientras estaba sacando al caballo gris, Legolas oyó voces que venían del último compartimento del establo. Curioso, se acercó, dejando a su caballo un poco apartado.

Tres mozos de cuadra atendían a una yegua embarazada que estaba de parto.

"¿Ha llegado el momento?" –preguntó.

Los otros elfos se sobresaltaron al verlo.

"Sí, su alteza. En realidad se ha pasado de la fecha que le correspondía" –respondió uno de ellos.

"¿Y eso? ¿Tiene algún problema?" –Legolas se preocupó de inmediato.

Dejó a su caballo al cuidado de otro elfo, se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de la cabeza de la yegua. Podía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Algo iba muy mal.

"El potro viene mal, su alteza. No se ha girado como debe."

Legolas sufrió un escalofrío. _¡Eso es terrible! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué sufre tanto!_

"¿Cuánto lleva así?"

"Varias horas."

"¿Y por qué no habéis hecho nada?" –estalló Legolas. Odiaba ver a los animales sufrir así.

"Perdónanos, mi señor. Graden, el veterinario, está lejos y nosotros no sabemos cómo manejar un parto complicado."

El príncipe se obligó a calmarse y recordó todo lo que sabía de curación. Se arremangó y ordenó:

"Calentad agua y traed sábanas. Ayudaré al potro."

"Aquí está todo, su alteza" –el elfo señaló las cosas que estaban en una esquina.

Legolas se acercó al agua y se lavó las manos.

"Bien. Ahora quiero que os sentéis al lado de su cabeza. Calmadla."

Legolas ya se estaba moviendo hacia la parte inferior de la yegua, y una vez allí, observó el canal de parto, haciéndose una idea de la situación. Le acarició con cuidado el vientre y localizó la cabeza y las patas del potro, y entonces se puso en acción.

Con cuidado, introdujo una mano en el canal de parto, pues era la única forma de colocar correctamente al potro. La yegua se quejó de dolor.

"Aguanta un poco, bonita. Solo un poco más –Legolas no dejaba de hablarle para animarla-. Tu bebé va a estar bien. Y tú también lo estarás. Solo aguanta un poco."

Legolas hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la yegua sufrió una contracción. Su interior le apretó el brazo, sin dejarle moverse. Sudando, esperó pacientemente a que se detuviera y luego volvió a intentar alcanzar al potro. Era un proceso agotador. El príncipe movía las manos con cuidado, girando lentamente al potro, mientras que la yegua sufría contracciones de vez en cuando. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ésta se debilitaba cada vez más.

"¡No! ¡No te rindas, bonita! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya falta poco!"

Finalmente, y tras un intenso momento, el potro nació, cubierto de sangre… pero no se movía.

Legolas estaba frenético, temeroso de que se hubiera asfixiado. Rompió la membrana que lo rodeaba y le buscó el pulso. _Ahí está, ¿pero por qué no respira?_ Legolas se inclinó y le insufló algo de aire, intentando reanimarlo. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de la persona que acababa de entrar en el establo.

Keldarion observaba la dramática escena en silencio. Legolas no se rendía y en ese momento deseó tener la piedra manyan. De repente el potro empezó a respirar por sí mismo y se movió, buscando a su madre. Legolas se rio suavemente.

"¿Lo ves, bonita? Te dije que… ¿él o ella? ¡Oh, es un él! Te dije que iba a estar bien… ¿bonita…?"

Legolas palideció al notar que la yegua estaba inmóvil y tenía los ojos desenfocados. Miró a los otros elfos y ellos negaron con la cabeza, entristecidos.

"Ha muerto… m… mi señor –dijo uno de los elfos, con los ojos húmedos-. Perdió demasiada sangre."

Legolas se maldijo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Se había centrado tanto en el bebé que se había olvidado de la madre. Todavía incrédulo, le buscó el pulso. Nada. No sentía nada. Ningún latido. La yegua ya estaba muerta.

El príncipe levantó una mano para apartarse un mechón de pelo de los ojos… y vio la enorme cantidad de sangre que le cubría el brazo hasta el codo. Tenía ambos brazos llenos de sangre. La sangre de la yegua.

 _La sangre de mi madre._

Se miró los brazos, horrorizado. _"¡… tendría su amor si no la hubieras matado!"_ Las terribles palabras de su hermano lo llevaron cerca de la histeria. Legolas se levantó y salió corriendo de las caballerizas, sin ver nada de lo que lo rodeaba…

xxxxxxxx

No supo cómo llegó hasta allí, pero de repente estaba arrodillado en la parte menos profunda del arroyo que pasaba por detrás del jardín real, con el agua hasta la cintura. Intentaba lavarse la sangre, frotándose los brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _¡La sangre no se va! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil de quitar?!_

Consternado, se dio cuenta de que acababa de empezar a emitir sollozos desgarradores. Su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza de los mismos. Entonces sintió que alguien se le acercaba desde atrás, pero no miró hacia allí.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Keldarion miró a su hermano. Legolas no dejaba de llorar, pero su hermano se sentó a su lado y lo ayudó a lavarse la sangre.

"Parece que he vuelto a hacerte daño… y más del que podría haber imaginado. Lo comprenderé si no me perdonas, Legolas. Fui demasiado cruel. Pero aun así, lo siento mucho. No quise decir eso."

Legolas no respondió. Tenía la garganta seca y todo parecía una pesadilla.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Aragorn se sentía culpable después de que nos quedáramos atrapados en la ciénaga? ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste? _El potro no tiene la culpa de la muerte de su madre durante el nacimiento._ Tenías razón… y aún la tienes."

"No puede salvarla… la maté…"

"No, Legolas –dijo Keldarion, no muy seguro de a quién se refería su hermano exactamente-. Nada de esto es tu culpa."

"Lo siento…"

"¡No! ¡Yo soy el que lo siente! Por favor, Legolas, para de culparte. Ya me siento fatal, no debería haber dicho aquello. Si golpearme te hace sentir mejor entonces hazlo. Me lo merezco."

Legolas lo miró, con sus ojos plateados llenos de agonía.

"¿Qué está pasando, Kel? Ya casi no te reconozco."

Keldarion suspiró y abrazó su cuerpo tembloroso.

"No lo sé, hermano. No lo sé. Pero creo que tenías razón –tras suspirar otra vez, continuó-: Iré a hablar con padre."


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

 **Aviso: Preparen los pañuelos**

Thranduil suspiró mientras miraba a su hijo mayor con tristeza. Debería haber sabido que esto pasaría cuando Keldarion se ofreció voluntario para deshacerse de la piedra. El rey había escuchado que otros elfos que lo habían acompañado sufrían el mismo mal. Todos perdían el control de sus emociones al resistirse.

Keldarion miró al rey con los ojos húmedos, incrédulo.

"¿El llamado del mar? ¿Eso es lo que oigo?"

"Sí, hijo –Thranduil le apretó el hombro-. El mar te llama. Estuviste en el océano y no deberías haber vuelto. Pero al hacerlo, la llamada del mar se ha hecho más fuerte que nunca."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es la debilidad de los elfos, de los primeros nacidos. Nuestra maldición. Una vez que ves el mar tendrás la necesidad de navegar… a las Tierras Imperecederas."

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza.

"Las Tierras Imperecederas. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Soñaba siempre lo mismo y durante el día no dejaba de escucharlo. Pero es demasiado pronto, padre. Aunque mi corazón quiere ir. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo puedo pararlo?"

"Solo hay una manera, Kel –Thranduil lo abrazó-. Y nada puede evitarlo."

xxxxxxxx

Legolas se paseaba delante de la habitación del rey. _¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿De qué están hablando?_

Había dejado a su hermano con su padre hacía una hora. Thranduil se había quedado estupefacto al ver a sus hijos con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y supo que ambos habían estado llorando. Legolas dejó que Keldarion se explicara, así que salió para dejarles privacidad… ¡y estaba cada vez más impaciente!

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, la puerta se abrió. Thranduil sonrió débilmente al ver el rostro ansioso de Legolas.

"Entra, hijo. Tu hermano tiene algo que decirte."

Legolas entró y se acercó a su hermano, que seguía sentado en la cama de su padre.

"¿Kel? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estarás bien, verdad? –pero casi sintió que se le detuvo el corazón al ver el rostro angustiado de su hermano-. ¿Kel? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"El mar me llama, Legolas" –respondió Keldarion en voz baja.

Legolas miró a su padre en busca de una explicación.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Thranduil se acercó, lo sujetó por los hombros y miró sus ojos plateados seriamente.

"Quiere decir… que Kel tiene que navegar… a las Tierras Imperecederas."

Legolas abrió los ojos como platos.

"No… -sacudió la cabeza, en negación-. ¡No! –tras separarse de su padre de un empujón, Legolas se arrodilló al lado de su hermano y cogió la mano de Keldarion en estado de pánico-. ¡No puedes irte! ¿Por qué? ¡Todavía no! ¡No es el momento!"

"Fue _su_ momento desde que vio el mar, Legolas" –dijo Thranduil, acariciándole la cabeza. Keldarion no era capaz de hablar, así que solo pudo mirar a su hermano con tristeza y asentir débilmente.

"¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¡No puedes irte!" –gritó Legolas, levantándose de golpe.

"Legolas, la decisión ha sido tomada en mi lugar. Es algo que no puedo controlar –Keldarion también se puso en pie. Su voz estaba llena de dolor-. Tengo que irme."

Legolas sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. Le era muy duro hacerse a la idea.

"¿Cuándo?" –preguntó a regañadientes, pero sin querer saberlo.

"Mañana."

El príncipe más joven se quedó congelado.

"¿Ma… mañana? –Legolas retrocedió al comprender-. ¡¿Mañana?!"

"Cuanto antes se vaya, antes dejará de sufrir, Legolas" –dijo Thranduil con suavidad, al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡No te dejaré irte, Kel! ¡Yo detendré tu sufrimiento!"

"¡Nadie puede ayudarme, Legolas! ¡Ni siquiera tú! Por favor… no hagas esto más difícil para mí…" –pidió Keldarion.

"¿Difícil? –exclamó Legolas, reflejando en sus ojos la tormenta de emociones que soportaba en ese momento-. ¿Yo soy el que lo hace difícil para ti? ¡Bien! ¿Quieres irte? ¡Pues vete! ¡Como si me importara!"

"Legolas…"

Keldarion intentó alcanzarlo, pero Legolas lo esquivó y gritó:

"¡Te odio, Kel! ¡Te odio!"

Y entonces se oyó un portazo cuando Legolas salió corriendo de la habitación. Keldarion bajó la cabeza, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Thranduil se le acercó y lo abrazó por los hombros.

"No te odia, Kel. Nunca lo haría."

"Lo sé, padre –respondió Keldarion en voz baja-. Está sufriendo mucho. Pero le haré sufrir más si me quedo. No puedo hacerle eso… preferiría morir."

xxxxxxxxxx

Legolas se pasó toda la noche en la rama más alta del árbol más grande del reino. Abrazado a sus rodillas, miraba sin ver la luna llena otoñal. Le dolía el corazón y no podía dejar de llorar. Sabía que Keldarion y Thranduil estaban preocupados por él y también sabía que los sirvientes preparaban lo que Keldarion necesitaría en el largo viaje del día siguiente… su último viaje.

 _Mi hermano se va. Y aquí estoy yo, durante su última noche con nosotros, escondiéndome en un árbol… solo porque no puedo aceptar su destino._

Y Legolas empezó otra vez a llorar…

xxxxxxxxxx

Era por la mañana y Keldarion estaba a punto de partir con los guerreros que también sufrían la llamada del mar. Todos los sirvientes y los demás elfos del Bosque Negro estaban allí para despedirse. Todos lloraban y estaban en estado de shock por los repentinos eventos. Su amado príncipe heredero iba a navegar, mucho antes de lo esperado…incluso antes que el rey.

Los elfos observaban mientras padre e hijo se abrazaban por última vez. Ambos estaban llorando. Era muy duro para ellos decir adiós. Al separarse, Keldarion volvió a mirar hacia el árbol en el que sabía que estaba Legolas.

"No va a bajar, ¿verdad?"

Thranduil solo pudo frotarle la espalda con tristeza. Keldarion se giró hacia él.

"Esperaré a que cruces el mar, padre. Y lleva a Legolas contigo."

El rey se mordió el labio para evitar volver a llorar.

"Lo haré, hijo. Solo espéranos. Estaremos allí –finalmente perdiendo el control, Thranduil sujetó a su hijo y le besó la frente antes de separarse-. Vete. Vete antes de que me arrepienta de quedarme. Que tengas buen viaje y espera por nosotros. Estaremos allí."

xxxxxxxxx

Legolas saltó de rama en rama y aterrizó en su balcón. Abrió la puerta y entró lentamente en su habitación… reflejando la tristeza que sentía en sus movimientos. Había evitado mirar hacia la multitud que estaba en el patio. No quería ver esa escena; era demasiado doloroso… y demasiado real. _Lo que no vea no me dolerá. Dormiré un poco y cuando me despierte esta pesadilla se habrá acabado…_ y entonces vio dos objetos sobre su almohada.

Eran las espadas gemelas de Keldarion… y la corona de príncipe heredero.

De repente se le aflojaron las rodillas y Legolas se derrumbó en su cama. Con las manos temblorosas, cogió las espadas y la corona. La realidad lo golpeó con la fuerza de una tormenta.

 _¡Se va! ¡Se va de verdad! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?! ¡¿Por qué no te mueves?! ¡¿Por qué no haces nada?!_

Legolas se obligó a levantarse, pero estaba abrumado por la tristeza. Abrazó las armas y la corona con fuerza y solo pudo susurrar:

"Kel… oh, Kel…"

En el exterior, Keldarion y su tropa ya se iban con sus caballos…

xxxxxxxx

Keldarion miraba los árboles. Las hojas se frotaban unas con otras, cantando una triste canción… para él. Una canción de despedida.

"Adiós a ti también, querido bosque –susurró Keldarion-. Que Elbereth te proteja siempre."

La tropa ya se acercaba a la frontera del Bosque Negro y montaban despacio, reticentes a abandonar lo que había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo. El puerto del río Anduin estaba a unas cincuenta leguas, justo detrás de la colina que tenían delante.

Estaba inmerso en pensamientos sobre su hermano cuando Legolas salió de repente de detrás de un árbol, de tal forma que Keldarion pensó que se lo estaba imaginando.

"¿L… Legolas?" –Keldarion detuvo su caballo.

Legolas había aparecido justo delante de él y lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos plateados.

"Kel."

Keldarion les dijo a los demás que continuaran. Todos lo obedecieron, dejándoles a ambos privacidad para que se dijeran sus últimas palabras. Todavía sobre su caballo, Keldarion no rompía contacto visual con su hermano.

"No te odio, Kel" –dijo Legolas al fin.

"Lo sé, Legolas."

"¿Eso hará que te quedes?"

"Me temo que no –Keldarion sonrió con tristeza-. Hey, míralo de esta forma. Ahora tienes que llevar la corona pesada, futuro rey."

"¡No quiero ser rey!" –exclamó Legolas.

"Desafortunadamente no tienes elección. Ahora eres el príncipe heredero –la sonrisa de Keldarion se transformó en una mueca horrorizada cuando Legolas tiró de él de repente y lo tiró de su caballo-. ¡Qué…!"

Ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo y rodaron en un lío de brazos y piernas, en medio del último de sus famosos combates de lucha libre. Keldarion se echó a reír.

"¡Valar! ¡Nunca te cansas de esto! –pero se puso serio al darse cuenta de que Legolas estaba llorando en silencio-. ¿Legolas?"

El cuerpo del príncipe más joven se sacudía por la fuerza de sus sollozos y las lágrimas caían por su rostro como si fueran gotas de lluvia deslizándose por el mármol.

"¡N… no quiero… q… que te vayas!"

A Keldarion se le rompió el corazón y lo abrazó.

"Lo sé, hermano. Lo sé."

"¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?"

"Seguirás con tu vida."

"¡No puedo! ¡Te necesito!"

"¡Sí puedes, Legolas! ¡Eres fuerte! ¡Mucho más que yo! ¡No te has rendido a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado!"

Legolas se separó un poco de él y lo miró, suplicante.

"¡Eso es porque siempre estabas ahí para mí! ¡Y ahora que te vas, te llevas mi corazón contigo! ¡No me queda nada! ¡Nada! Por favor, no me hagas esto…" –suplicó Legolas, inconsolable.

"Legolas…"

"No puedo vivir así, Kel. No sin ti…"

"Eso no es verdad. Tú no te rindes tan fácilmente, Legolas, ¡te conozco! Lo lograrás."

"No puedo…" –Legolas bajó la cabeza.

"¡Sí, si puedes! Mírame –Keldarion le sujetó la barbilla y le hizo mirarlo-. Sí puedes, Legolas. Tu corazón es fuerte. ¡Y eres un cabezota! ¿Cuántas veces te has enfrentado a la muerte y has vencido? ¡Incontables!"

"¿Pero y qué pasa con Arwen?"

"¿Con Arwen?" –Keldarion se quedó perplejo.

"Creía que sentías algo por ella. ¿Qué voy a decirle cuando te hayas ido?"

Keldarion sonrió con suavidad.

"Sí, Legolas. Arwen y yo… teníamos algo, pero no creo que nunca hubiera pasado más allá de una amistad cercana. Me da la sensación de que está esperando a otro… No estamos destinados a estar juntos –todavía sonriendo, Keldarion le secó las lágrimas-. Y ahora quiero que me prometas que nos veremos en las Tierras Imperecederas cuando llegue tu momento."

"Quiero irme contigo…"

"¿Y dejar a padre aquí solo? No, hermano. Además, tienes que proteger la Tierra Media. Me habría encantado ayudarte con esa tarea."

"Es mi culpa. Si no fuera por mí no habrías ido al mar."

"Todos navegamos en algún momento, Legolas. Es solo que mi momento llegó antes de lo que pensábamos. ¡Pero no es tu culpa! Recuérdalo."

Legolas ya no tenía fuerzas para responder, así que escondió la cara en el pecho de Keldarion, negándose a soltarlo. Keldarion le acarició el pelo con cariño.

"Y quiero que me prometas que cuidarás de padre por mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo? –Legolas asintió débilmente-. Bien. Tengo que irme ya –pero Legolas no lo soltó, y en lugar de eso, lo abrazó con más fuerza-. Legolas… -Keldarion ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Le sujetó las mejillas húmedas y lo observó con atención-. ¡Prométeme que no morirás y que te veré en las Tierras Imperecederas! ¡Prométemelo!"

Legolas miró directamente a los ojos azul cobalto de Keldarion.

"Lo juro."

"Recordaré tu promesa" –Keldarion asintió, satisfecho.

Besó a Legolas en la parte superior de la cabeza y se tomó un momento para memorizar la fragancia de su hermano. Legolas sollozó cuando Keldarion finalmente se alejó, se puso en pie y montó en su caballo. El príncipe más joven también se puso en pie, sin dejar de mirar nunca a su hermano.

"Te quiero, Kel" –dijo Legolas, casi sin poder respirar por el llanto.

Keldarion lo miró también, reflejando en su mirada todos sus sentimientos. Sonrió y le respondió:

"Yo también te quiero, pequeño" –y con eso, clavó los talones en el costado del caballo y se alejó.

Legolas lo persiguió, corriendo tras él a toda velocidad, y Keldarion aceleró a sabiendas de que su hermano lo seguía. Entonces Legolas empezó a quedarse atrás, y frenó hasta que se detuvo, derrumbándose de rodillas.

En la cima de la pequeña colina, Keldarion se detuvo y se giró. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Legolas seguía allí de rodillas, observándolo. Keldarion se llevó una mano al corazón y luego la movió en un semicírculo. Era el signo silvano de despedida. Desde allí vio que Legolas repetía el gesto.

Y solo entonces, Keldarion, el príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro, se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a los otros elfos…

xxxxxxxxx

Legolas se encontró con el rey en la habitación de Keldarion, sentado en su cama y mirando al vacío. Con las pálidas mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, sujetaba una pequeña caja dorada. Legolas supo sin tener que mirar, que dentro estaría el mechón de pelo de su madre… y ahora uno de Keldarion.

El príncipe se sentó al lado de su padre y le tocó la mano.

"¿Padre? –Thranduil miró a su hijo más joven… el único que le quedaba-. Parece que ahora solo estamos tú y yo, padre –a Legolas se le empañaron los ojos al ver la tristeza de su padre-. Pero volveremos a verlo. Le prometí a Kel que cuidaría de ti y que nos uniríamos a él cuando nos llegue el momento."

Thranduil se sintió aliviado de que Legolas fuera a ver a Keldarion por última vez. Entonces abrazó a su hijo… y ambos lloraron juntos.

Pasaron la noche en la habitación de Keldarion. Con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su padre, abrazado a la almohada de su hermano y cubierto con su sábana, Legolas soñó con él. Thranduil permaneció despierto, apoyado contra el cabezal y acariciándole el pelo a Legolas de vez en cuando.

 _El tiempo de los elfos se acaba, pero no creía que ocurriera tan pronto._ Suspiró. _Que Elbereth te proteja, Keldarion… hijo mío._

xxxxxxxxxx

"¡Legolas! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás, amigo?"

Los hermanos de Rivendel se alegraban de ver a Legolas. Los tres hermanos acababan de llegar de su recorrido por la Tierra Media y estaban cansados y llenos de polvo por el viaje.

Legolas sonrió mientras les devolvía los abrazos, ignorando la suciedad que se le pegaba a su túnica.

"Estoy bien, Estel. Me alegro de veros, Elladan, Elrohir."

"¿Cuánto hace que no te vemos? ¿Un mes?"

"Bueno, en realidad tres meses y medio. Estaba contando."

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Dónde está Kel?"

La sonrisa de Legolas flaqueó un poco.

"Ha navegado… a las Tierras Imperecederas" –dijo en voz baja.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron inmóviles.

"¡¿Qué?!" –preguntó Elladan, con los ojos como platos.

"¿Bromeas? –exclamó Elrohir, para luego echarse a reír-. ¡Vale, bien! ¡Muy divertido, Legolas! ¡Nunca pensé que bromearías sobre eso!"

Pero Aragorn pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos del príncipe.

"No está bromeando –dijo el hombre con suavidad-. ¿Es verdad, Legolas? ¿Kel ya se ha ido?"

Elrohir se dejó de reír, mientras que Elladan empezó a llorar. Legolas asintió, sonriendo con tristeza.

"Sí. Hace tres semanas."

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ¿qué pasó?" –quiso saber Elrohir.

Así que Legolas les contó la historia. El fin del poder de la piedra manyan, el viaje de Keldarion al mar para destruirla y cómo sintió la llamada del mar.

"Oh, Legolas…" –Aragorn se le acercó y abrazó a su amigo. Poco después se les unieron los gemelos.

Los cuatro amigos estuvieron así un buen rato, apoyándose unos a otros y compartiendo su tristeza mientras lloraban. Al final, Legolas se separó y se rio.

"¡Miradnos! ¡Un patético grupo de llorones!" –los otros también se rieron débilmente.

"¡A Keldarion le habría encantado vernos así!" –exclamó Elrohir, secándose las lágrimas.

"Vamos, chicos. Seguro que estáis cansados. Vamos a comer algo."

Legolas los llevó al comedor, pero cuando pasaron por la puerta de la galería real todos se detuvieron al ver algo.

"¡Es Keldarion!" –exclamó Elladan mientras entraban, observando el enorme cuadro del príncipe mayor del Bosque Negro, colgado justo al lado del de la reina Marwana. Elrohir se giró hacia Legolas.

"¡Qué magnífico cuadro, Legolas! ¡Se te da tan bien que parece estar vivo!"

Aragorn se quedó perplejo.

"¿Tú? ¿Tú pintaste esta obra maestra?" –nunca había oído que Legolas supiera pintar.

Legolas sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te haga uno?"

Aragorn solo pudo asentir débilmente. _Parece que todavía me quedan cosas que averiguar sobre este elfo_. Entonces se unió a sus hermanos, que observaban la increíble pintura. Legolas había pintado uno de los mejores momentos de su hermano; sentado sobre un caballo negro que se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras. Keldarion los miraba con una ligera sonrisa y con su largo cabello negro meciéndose al viento. El cuadro era tan realista que volvieron a llenárseles los ojos de lágrimas.

"Legolas" –lo llamó Aragorn en voz baja.

Legolas se volvió hacia él.

"¿Sí, Estel?"

"Quiero prometerte algo. Cuando tenga un hijo lo llamaré Eldarion, por mis hermanos… y por él" –dijo Aragorn.

Legolas se quedó atónito pero increíblemente agradecido.

"Me siento honrado, Estel. Eldarion. Creo que a Kel le encantaría. Gracias."

Y Keldarion, su querido compañero, los miraba desde el cuadro con sus ojos llenos de cariño. Podría haber navegado, pero su espíritu seguiría con ellos, y lo haría… para siempre…

 **Y aquí se acaba la segunda saga de la serie (El Príncipe Protegido) y comienza la siguiente (El Guerrero Valiente). En ella por fin podremos ver las aventuras del anillo y aunque Kel se haya ido puede que aparezca alguna vez de una forma o de otra, así que no se me desanimen mucho. Como siempre, dejo el resumen de la siguiente historia.**

 **Próximamente: 'Aguas Turbias – Aragorn se entera de la peor forma posible de lo que ha sufrido Legolas por jurar protegerle… Y la peor pesadilla de Legolas regresa para llevárselo'**


End file.
